To Fall for a Vampire
by tearose66
Summary: Being a vampire hunter has its ups and downs abut Kaoru would not have it any other way. Things go good until her bf cheats on her, she meets the most amazing vampire with violet eyes and red hair, and the one vamp she just cant seem to get by herself.
1. Chapter 1

Tearose66: I lay no claim to any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters used in this story.

To Fall for a Vampire

Summery: Being a vampire hunter has its ups and downs abut Kaoru would not have it any other way. Things go good until her bf cheats on her, she meets the most amazing vampire with violet eyes and red hair, and the one vamp she just cant seem to get by herself.

Chapter 1

Kaoru stealthily walks through the building her gun loaded and ready to fire the ultra- violet ray bullets. The vampire she was currently after had given her a good run but his luck was just about to run out. She comes to a room with the door slightly ajar. She carefully and silently peeks around the corner and not seeing anything she enters. She walks across the room to another door also slightly open and listens. She hears movement and knows that she has found her target, Sano, as he likes to be called, and moves into the room. Sano's back was facing her. She could see a young girl in his arms, passed out from terror by this point, and she shoots of a warning shot to get his attention. Sano looks up from his victim and slowly turns to face Kaoru his fangs glistening in the faint street lights shining in through the window.

"Put the girl down carefully and back away from her Sano" she tells him, her eye4s narrowing in concentration, never leaving his face.

"Aah Kaoru so nice to see your pretty face tonight and just as I was about to enjoy my meal. Care to be my dessert?" He grins at her.

"How about not. Now put down the girl and step away from her before I shoot." She impatiently tells him once more.

He looks at her, his eyes capturing her in his gaze. She blinks and shakes her head irritated that he had tried to use vampire tricks on her. She had only taken her gaze of him for a second but when she turned back she discovered he had sunk his fangs into the young girl's neck. _Shit _ was all she could mutter as she takes careful aim and shoots. He hisses at the bullet hits the wall and explodes a bright light into the room. Kaoru watches as Sano drops the girl withering in pain from the light and lunges at her with an alarming speed. She manages to dive out of the way before his claws can tear off her face and jumps back into a crouch. She shoots at him again and misses once more. He comes at her and manages to wrap his arms around her pinning her arms to her side. Sano stands there for a moment and takes in her warm scent licks her face. Kaoru shudders in disgust and tries even harder to escape. She suddenly goes limp hoping to throw him off guard so could make her move. It works as Sano loosens his grip thinking she has given up and slowly nips at her skin where her neck met her shoulder. Timing it just right Kaoru suddenly seems to come back to life as she knees him hard in the stomach, forcing him to drop her. He glares at her before straightening and easily jumps out the window annoyed and no longer in the mood to play. Kaoru scrambles up off the floor and runs to the window leaning out trying to see where he had gone and growls as she realizes he was gone again. She had been chasing him from some time now but Sano had this uncanny ability to always get away. She sighs and walks over to the girls he had originally been looking for. The girl was around the age of ten and was the youngest daughter of a family of six. Checking her pulse she is relieved to find the girl was still alive Kaoru gently picks up her limp form and walks out of the house and down to her car carefully placing the girl in the back and presses a towel to the wound in her neck to help stop the bleeding She makes sure the towel will stay in place and drives her to the hospital while calling that authorite4s and the parents to inform them that she had found the girl alive and was taking her to the doctors. Once done she hands the girl off and glares as the doctors insist that she also get treated for some of the smaller wounds Sano had somehow managed to inflict on her while she was unaware.

Later that night

Kaoru enters her apartment exhausted and in pain. Her arms were covered with large bandages that were protecting her new stitches. She had chased down five more vampires after Sano and was still pissed that Sano was the only one she had not gotten. She slowly walks towards the bedroom that she shared with her long time boyfriend Mark. She throws open the door and steps in her tracks. Mark was in their bed with one of her close friends Veronica. She stands there in shock not wanting to believe the sight before her. Not wanting to believe that it was Mark holding his body slightly over Veronicas' as they screwed one another. With a scream filled with horror, despair, and rage she runs over to the bed, grabs Veronica by her hair and drags her body of the bed calling her every dirty word she could think of. Mark panics and tries to redeem himself saying it was all Veronicas' fault, that Veronica had seduced him, while Veronica screamed at her it was the other way around. She ignores both of them knowing that they were lying. She throws Veronica out of the house naked and turns back heading towards Mark who was now standing just inside the kitchen with a pleading look on his face. She punches him hard in the face and pushes him out the door naked as well and slams the door behind him, locking it. As soon as the lock clicks into place Kaoru slides to the floor as the shock starts to wear off and lets the tears fall down her face while she tries to stifle the sobs.

Terarose66: well chapter one is done what do you think? Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Tearose66: I lay no claim to any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters

Chapter 2

Kaoru drags herself up off the floor wiping the tears away as she does so. She tries to pull herself together and stop crying but gives up wasting the effort it took when the tears refused to stop. She walks back to the room she had shared with Mark and avoiding even looking at the bed she proceeds to throw out the window all of Marks clothing, any of the trivial gifts he had given her, and any pictures that had ever included him. While she did this all she could think was _"how could he do this to me? Why with her someone that was supposed to be one of my friends. Why? Why am I never enough for any guy?" _ This was at least the third time in a row that this had happened to her. There was no way she could do this again. From now on she was never going to fall for a guy again. With that set in mind she goes to take a shower to help relax her tense muscles.

~_Switches to kaorus point of view instead of third person~_

I step out of the shower feeling much better than I did earlier. My heart of course still felt like someone had torn it out of my body but at least physically I felt better now that all the grime from the day had been washed away. I did not even get the chance to start drying my hair when I hear the phone ring. I run to answer it and end up sliding into the wall due to my wet feet and tiled floor not getting along and answer.

"Hello?" I say

"Hey Kaoru!" my energetic friend Misao chirps into my ear

I groan as I suddenly remember that I had promised to go clubbing tonight after work with her and another good friend of ours Megumi.

"Hey Misao" I try to act cheerful "what's up?"

"Kaoru what is wrong?"

I sigh a bit wondering why I try to fake any type of cheerfulness since Misao usually can tell that it's all an act anyways and tell her what happened when I came home today.

"That freaking asshole I can't believe he would do that to you! And that Veronica slut I knew she was no good" Misao yells angrily. I laugh silently picturing her face screwed up in anger and shaking her fists at their images in her head.

"Well I guess that means you problem are not feeling up to going out anymore" she says

"No sorry Misao not really" I reply back to her.

"That's alight Kaoru. I am gonna call Megumi and give her the heads up alright?"

"Yeah ok thanks Misao"

We say our goodbyes and hang up. I wander back to me and Marks or rather I guess it's just my room now and pick out some comfortable clothes to just lounge around the house in. I make wide berth of the bed not even glancing at it and grab some blankets and an extra pillow from the hallway closet and make up a bed on the couch. I no sooner get comfortable when I suddenly hear something going on outside. I grab one of my guns I keep stored under the couch in case of an emergency and walk over to the front door. I peek sideways out the window so I can see what's going on but no one can see and gasp in surprise. Outside I see Mark and Misao fighting in my front yard. I watch as he lunges at her and misses not being able to keep up with Misaos swift movements. I watch as he lunges at her again. She drips and swipes her leg knocking him off his feet. He springs back up and expecting her next kick he grasp her ankle and drags her to him grabbing her around the neck until he can pin her against him. Misao manages to pry his hand away long enough to grab hold with her teeth and bites down hard. Mark growls in pain and tries to get her off him ending up making her tear a bit of his flesh off. Blood drips down his hand and he drops her to the ground. Misao quickly sweeps her leg around knocking him down again and rolls him over pinning him to the ground her knee right in the middle of his back causing him pain. I hear her yell to someone and look around to see Megumi standing back waiting for Misao to finish playing around with Mark. I unlock and open the door waiting for the both of them to run inside before slamming it shut and locking it again.

"What are you guys doing here" I ask though I can already guess the answer when I notice Megumi holding a few bags in her hands.

"What a silly Question Kaoru. We are here to offer you our support and to help you pig out on chocolate ice cream, chocolate cookies, chocolate candy, and other super yummy products." Misao replies happily. I watch as she grabs the bags from Megumi and skips into the kitchen to start dishing up everything.

"I am really sorry about Mark Kaoru; I know that you were really in to him. But you know what he never was good enough for you anyways and your way better off without him you know." Megumi tells me softly.

"I know" I reply back wiping away any tears before they could start falling again. I knew why he had waited out front to and seeing him so soon made me want to cry all over again. Megumi gives me a hug which surprises me for a moment since that was so unlike her normally she was calling me names and other mean things but I guess she did have her good moments to like now. I pull away and smile feeling better just having the both of them around me and laugh a bit at how babyish I was acting.

"We should probably go give Misao a hand before she has our bowls piled high to the ceiling with all that crap you guys brought over."

Megumi laughs and follows me into the kitchen where Misao already had more food piled into the bowl than we would probably ever be able to eat. I shake my head laughing at her and grab a bowl and a spoon and head to the living room placing my gun back under the couch again after making sure the safety was still on and turn on the DVD player. Megumi puts in some sappy movie she had brought with her and we all curl up laughing and talking and eating for the next few hours until the movie was done.

"You know what Kaoru; we should still go out tonight. I mean it's only 11 we can still have fun at the club" Misao comments as we watch the ending credits.

"You know she is right Kaoru. It's not good for you to just hang around the house anyways. Getting out will help you get your mind off it." Megumi pipes in

"Right! Besides were you not just saying the other day that you did not think you were in love with Mark anymore anyways? Who knows maybe you will find that perfect guy that will mend your broken heart" Misao says a little on the dramatic side.

I think about it for a moment. Going out dancing did sound like fun. And it always helped me get out all the hurt and anger I feel when I dance. I shrug and nod.

"Sure why not." I say.

Misao squeals in delight and jumps up off the couch to raid my closest for outfits. I had a large selection of clothes and I knew that there were a few outfits that would for sure fit Megumi's taller frame and Misaos' much shorter stature. Megumi and I follow at a much slower pace and see that Misao has already picked out several items. I laugh and grab the pile that Misao points out is for me and quickly put it on. I am a bit surprised at what she had selected for me. It had been awhile since I had dressed so well revealing. I was wearing short mini leather skirt with a dark blue halter top that was low cut and had strings that tied around my neck to keep it in place that brought out the color of my eyes. She had also picked out some nice hot but comfortable high heeled boots to go with it. I felt sexy in it. I walk out of the bathroom and twirl to show it off and Misao claps. I laugh and sit down at a mirror while Megumi and Misao take turns changing and apply makeup and jewelry to complete my assemble. I go for a smoky eye look making my eyes really stand out and settle for some light pink almost clear lip-gloss. For jewelry I put on some silver bangle bracelets and hoop earrings. I pick out a silver chocker with a sapphire jewel hanging on it. For my hair I put it up in a messy bun with chopsticks in it. Satisfied with how I look I stand up to find Megumi just finishing her hair. She was dressed in a black leather mini as well with a blood red halter top making her skin almost glow like. Her hair was done up in a messy bun as well but without the chopsticks in it. I turn to the bathroom to see Misao walk out ready to go. She was pretty much dressed like Megumi and I with a sea green halter on. We grin at each other and head out. I grip the keys to my car and we make our way to Club Winter the hottest club in town.


	3. Chapter 3

Tea: Hello everyone!! I am sooo sorry I have turned into what I dislike the most!! a person who wanders away and never comes back!!! But I shall make amends now and upload often. I have the story pretty much all written out on paper I just need to type it up and post it. So here is the long awaited chapter three I hope you all like and please at the end review!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the RK chars. If I did Kenshin and Kaoru would have ended up doing things together long before they actually did ^_^

Chapter 3

We arrive at the club and I hand my car over to one of the guys there to have it parked in the VIP section. One of the benefits of knowing the bouncer. We stroll up to the door by passing everyone in line and I smile sweetly at bobby (whom was at the door tonight).

"Hey Bobby how are you?"

He smiles at me only showing a little fang. Hey just because I hunted vampires does not mean I do not have any as friends.

"Hey Kaoru long time no see, I've been good." he replies

"mou no hello for the rest of us" Misao pouts behind me

Bobby laughs "Sorry Misao nice to see you to and you as well Megumi"

Misao and Megumi smile.

"So I take it you ladies would like in"

I smile "that would be nice"

"I don't know, there are a lot of people in line tonight" he trails off his eyes laughing while his face tries to show like he is thinking about our request.

I give him a puppy face "Aww please" I say in a sugary voice.

Bobby laughs " Dang that face gets me every time." he removes the the rope blocking the entrance "here you go girls have a good time"

We squeel our thanks and before disappearing inside I reach up and give him a quick kiss on the cheek "Thanks bobby your the best!" He just laughs and waves me aside closing the rope behind us.

"Wow I didn't think it would be quite so busy already" Megumi comments.

"Yeah well it is the hottest spot to be right now" Misao replies back.

We make our way to the bar to grab a few drinks. I look around at the crowd and a flash of crimson catches the corner of my eye. I quickly do a double take to examine it more close and realize its just hair. Really long hair tied back in a low ponytail. The person whom the hair belongs to suddenly turns around as if they can feel me staring at them and I gasp in surprise. I was now staring at the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen in my life. Suddenly I wonder how I could have ever been attracted to Mark in the first place. He had nothing in the looks department after being compared to this guy. I manage to pull my gaze away from the stranger and join my friends at the bar.

"You alright you like spaced out there for a minute or two?" Megumi asks me

"Oh i'm fine really" I laugh it off "just you know looking around for anything weird. You know how I am the job never really stays at work"

Megumi rolls her eyes but she understands my paranoia. Vampire hunters never really get to stop working. You make enemies pretty quickly in this line of work.

Not long after being at the bar some tall guy comes up to us and strikes up a conversation with Megumi.I laugh silently as Megumi boldly shuts his advances down. But much to my surprise and I think Megumi's as well he keeps trying until he finally wears her down enough to at least let him buy her a drink. I leave the two of them alone and turn so my back is to the bar so I cant watch everyone dancing. Misao had left us pretty much right away and I could see her in the middle of the floor having a good time. I reach back for my drink and as I face around again I come face to face with the guy I had been staring at earlier.

He smiles "hello my name is kenshin and I was wondering if you would do me the honor of dancing with me?" he asks politely

I stare for a moment almost forgetting how to talk before clearing my throat. "Um sure. My name is Kaoru by the way."

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful lady" he mummers taking my hand in his and leading the way to the floor.

Even though I thought that was a pretty cheesy thing to say I still could not control the blush from staining my cheeks. Just as we merge with the group dancing the song changes tempo to a slow one and he gently pulls me in to his arms and starts a slow and steady sway.

I close my eyes just listening to the music, feeling it wash over me till I felt like my body was light as a feather as we danced. He pulls me closer and I open my eyes to stare into his. They were the most amazing color eyes I had ever seen. Violet with specks of amber. By now I feel as if I am in a slight daze and I watch almost in slow motion as his teeth grow longer and sharper. He head bends toward my neck. He was about to bite me! I want to pull away but I can not move. My heart accelerates as I wait for the inevitable. Just as I think I am going to feel it he suddenly pulls away a pained expression on his face and he quickly backs away and turns around leaving.

I follow him off the dance floor. I should be furious at him, he almost bit me with out my consent. A big no no with the law. But as I reach out and grab him I realize im not mad at him but concerned. He looked so pained when he pulled away.

"What the hell just happened" I ask him not knowing how to really feel about it and kind of angry with myself for not really being angry at him I try to keep my voice neutral.

"I am so sorry I have not fed yet this night and you smelled so good I almost could not resist it" he turns his face away in shame that he almost give into his desires.

I reach up and turn his face back towards me. I can't explain it. I've only known him for a few minutes but something about him makes me feel like I have known him so much longer. I reach up and gently kiss him. My thoughts are in a crazy whirlwind. I feel as if something else is at play here. That what happens tonight will change my life forever and what happened before this moment was not important. I pull away and drag him off to a room to the side and lock the door. I pull him in to my arms and tilt my head.

"I give my consent" I whisper softly. So softly that if it had been a human male he would not have heard me. But because he was a vampire he heard me as if I had said it in a normal voice. If you had told me this morning that I would be doing this I would have laughed in your face and said you were crazy. But here, and now, I wanted it like nothing else in my life and a part of me was terrified, while the rest of me was excited.

His eyes widen in surprise " are you sure?"

I nod

"thank you" his eyes darken with hunger mixed with desire as he leans toward my neck. He nuzzles it before sinking his fangs in.

I gasp at the sudden pain but it quickly fades away to a subtle pleasure. He pulls away and licks the wound closed but leaves his mark behind. I open my eyes not having noticed that they had even closed to begin with. He loosens his grip slightly.

"Do you feel alright." concern pretty much oozes from him.

I smile "Yeah just fine" I try to prove it by moving away and walking towards the door but legs decide to prove me wrong and I make a fall to the floor. Kenshin catches me and sets me on the couch located in the room "Well guess I'm not as fine as I thought." I laugh slightly to hide my embarrassment.

"I'm sorry I must have taken a little to much let me go get you some water." He moves away and is out the door before I can even get a reply out.

I sigh and relax until he comes back. He returns in no time at all with a worried Misao and Megumi in tow. I had completely forgotten them for a moment. They rush to my side asking if I was ok, throwing glares in Kenshins' direction every so often. I assure them that I am just fine and accept the water kenshin handed me. After drinking the glass I set it off to the side. Misao and Megumi tell me they will be right back that they are going to grab the car and bring it to the door deciding now was a good time for me to leave. Kenshin takes my hand in his and assists me into a standing position then sweeping me into his arms and takes me outside. I don't protest knowing that I could not fight his hold at the moment even if I had wanted to. He sets me into the waiting car and buckles me up slipping his card int my hand.

"I hope that maybe we can get to know each other better. And next time I promise not to use you as dinner" he whispers in my ear and light blush staining his cheeks. Most people think that vampires can not blush but they are wrong. The are essentially just like humans except better strength and reflexes and that they need blood to survive. He shuts the door and we are on our way back to my house.


	4. Chapter 4

Tea: ok sooo im a day later then I planned. Was on vacation for spring break and got back late. But before I drift off into dream land I was determined to get this chapter out. Thanks to Arshies for the review!

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin!

"_italics" = thoughts_

Chapter 4

We pull up to my house. By now I am feeling much better and am able to walk inside with no assistance from Megumi or Misao. All the way back I was grilled for details about what had happened at the club. We change into some jammies and set up the living room for a sleep over. While I got the dvd player ready, Misao got the snacks and Megumi snuck into my room and pulled off all the sheets and blankets and pillows off my bed and threw them in the trash saying she would get me new ones tomorrow. I laugh and thank her. We settle into the movie and junk food and before long we have all drifted off to sleep.

Kenshin slowly paces around his penthouse. He was confused to say the least. The girl he had danced with and later fed from consumed his thoughts completely. _Her face it stays in my mind so clearly as if I had just seen her seconds ago instead of hours. Her scent still lingers on me where I touched her. Her taste so sweet is still in my mouth. Why? Why am I so drawn to her after only one encounter?_

He walks over to his CD player and inserts one at random. He smirks as the same band as the one him and Kaoru had been dancing to at the club was what he had choosen. He surfs through the songs until he comes to the one called " Butterfly Kisses" and sits down at his computer desk. As the song gently and quietly plays he opens the documents to his new novel. He chuckles softly still amused that he was still only one of a few vampires that make their life writing novels. He changes a few things here and there before picking up where he last left off. He was happy with the story content so far. It was about and young women, who at the age of 12, watched as her older brother murdered the rest of their family. Ten years later she was on a mission to bring him down but she can not do it alone, and comes across an assassin who falls in love with her and decides to help her out. Knowing he will probably kill of both the main characters in some epic battle just like all the rest, he types at a rapid pace and is soon lost in his own little world.

I slowly wake up from the deep recess of sleep and look blearily at the clock. It was only three a.m. Way to early to be awake yet. I look around the room wondering what had woken me up but found nothing to be the cause. Slowly slipping out of the comfert of the blankets on the floor I silently creep over Misao and Megumi's sleeping forms to grab my spare gun from the desk located behind the couch. I step quietly towards the kitchen and peek around the courner into the hallway. Not seeing anything I head towards my bedroom. I soon find the reason for my unease. Mark was standing in my room that less then 24 hours ago had been our room. He was holding a pic of us in his hands. He sets it back down on the dresser but does not turn to face me.

"You know, I love you so much" he states.

I blink at the sudden sound of his voice. It was different. More smooth, less human I guess is the only way to put it.

"Apparently not that much since you cheated on me with someone who was supposed to be a friend" I bite out.

"I coud not help it I was so lonely waiting for you to come home. You always were gone" he retorts with a hint of anger in his voice.

"That is no excuse and you know it. You knew what it was going to be like before you moved in with me and we got more serious with the relationship."

He turns around to face me and starts to slowly walk towards me.

"Please give me another chance to prove to you that I truly do love you with all of my being."

"No its to late now, I don't want anything to do with you so get out of my house now."

"But Kaoru I need you, I cant live without you"

I roll my eyes. "Yes you can, you did it before you met me so you can do it again."

He walks even closer to me and that when I start to really notices thing that were different about him. He was paler then normal. Like an unatrual pale with only a hint of color. A look that normally vampires that have not fed yet pull off. He also walked with more grace then he had before.

"And who are you to talk Kaoru anyways about cheating. I saw you tonight you know. With that red headed bastard. I saw how you looked at him and how he looked at you. And how you let him feed from your neck and then let him leave his mark. You WHORE!!"

Her eyes widen before they darken in color with anger. "Don't you ever call me that again. I have never cheated on you. I had loved you and remained faithful to you. My work schedule was hard on me to. I didn't enjoy being away from home so much but that never gave you the right to do what you did"

I selfconciously backs up a bad feeling creeping down her spine. I knew now what had happened. Why he was so different. He had found someone to change him. Mark lunges at me and fire off a shot but miss. I hear Megumi and Misao scream from the noise and hope they get out instead of coming to investigate. I hear the door slam open and sigh with relief just then Mark takes advantage of me being distracted to knock the gun out of my hand and wrap his hand around my throat cutting off my air supply. Just as I think I am about to pass out his hand is suddenly gone and I am slipping to the ground. Strong arms catch me and I can hear someone telling me I am going to be ok before I pass out.

I come around a few minutes later to find violet eyes stareing at me. "Kenshin?"

"hey how do you feel" he smiles at me

I blink as I think about that and decide that I feel just fine. I take a look around to find Mark dead and some tall dark haired green eyed vampire standing over his body. "what are you doing here and who is he?"

"That is Aoshi. He is a hunter of those turned without getting the approval to be turned. That and because that mark guy turned crazy after the transfermation. And well as for me I kinda tagged along when I ran into him earlier. He was looking for this Mark person and when he showed me the picture of you as the girl makr was going after I decided I had to come along." He helps her up into a sitting position.

"I see" I finally notice Misao and Megumi standing in the door way. Megumi looked worried and Misao, well Misao looked like a love sick puppy stareing at Aoshi. I suddenly hear sirens, apparently someone had heard my gunshots and called the police. Oh goody this would be so much fun to explain.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi well I at last update once more. I apologize for the last chapter and thanks to Linwe for pointing out the errors I made. I have this story written down on paper and I am constantly changing things and taking things out and adding things. I forgot to change the later part of my story when I edited out the part of Kenshin and Aoshi meeting. And yes she should have put up more of a fight I guess I don't really know why I did not have her do so..hmmm...anyways I will try to be more diligent in keeping track! Well enough of my ramblings on to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own and RK charis!!!

Chapter 5

It takes about two hours to answer all the cops questions and let them do their investigation in my house. Mark was taken away in a body bag followed by Aoshi to make sure the remains were disposed of properly. Misao had some how managed to get a date out of him before he left as well. Megumi had busied herself making coffee and cleaning up the mess we had made in my living room as a way to keep busy and out of the way. Kenshin had declined a ride back home with Aoshi and instead had moved himself in to the background staying close to me but also staying out of the way. When they had finally all left and the clean up was done I collapse on my couch tired.

"How are feeling" Kenshin quietly asks me taking a seat next to me on the couch..

"Tired more then anything. A little shocked still I guess but its fading" I reply. I glance around looking to see where Megumi and Misao had gone. I see them both sitting at the table. Megumi had finished her cleaning right before everyone had left and Misao was still in lala land already day dreaming about Mr. tall, dark, and handsome.

"That's to be expected after all that has happened." he stands up. "I should be going. You need to get some rest."

I stand up as well and walk him to the door. "Yeah your right. Thanks for coming out to save me" I smile.

"Yes well I am only sorry that we had not been able to intervene him before he showed up here." He replies.

"Well better to show up late then never right" I smirk "Though I could have taken care of myself just as soon as the initial surprise of his first attack. I only meant it to look like I almost passed out" I tell him but we both know that is not true. It would have been to late for me to do anything if that had not shown up but I was well a bit angry at myself not not reacting like I should have.

He smiles but lets my comment pass. "Take care and I am sure I will see you soon." He says before opening the door and leaning down to give me a kiss before disappearing in to the night. I stare after him my lips tingling from the brief contact. I shake my head before closing the door and joining the girls in the kitchen. I sat down and accepted the cup of coffee Megumi had gotten up to grab me. We talk a little bit before once more going to bed.

Morning comes all to soon for my taste. I blink wondering what had awoken me this time and realize its my phone. I scramble out of the covers and drag myself over Misao much to her dislike and answer.

"Hello" I grumble out

"Bout time you answered" my boss yells into the phone.

"Morning to you to Alec" I reply

"I need you to come down to the office as soon as you can."

I growl "ugh fine I'll be down there in an hour"

He hangs up satisfied with my reply. I drag myself to the bathroom and hop into the shower. Ten minutes later I get out and get dressed in clothes that gives me freedom to move but does not hinder it either. I wake up Megumi and Misao telling them I would be back later if they wanted to stick around and sleep longer before exiting the door. I get in my car and drive the twenty minute drive. I arrive much earlier then I said I would be but Alec expected that and I was rushed into his office right away. Surprise flits across my face before I wipe the expression away. The blinds were drawn closed to make it so no sunlight got in. In one of the chairs was Aoshi dressed in all in black and dark shades to protect his eyes. Another myth about vampires unable to stand the sun. They could be out in it in the early morning and the early evening. Only needing to retire when the sun was high. He nods a his greeting to me as I take my seat and I give Alec a questioning look.

"For your next assignment you shall be working with Aoshi to track down a rogue vampire that calls himself Damian."


	6. Chapter 6

Tearose66: well another one yay! Hope you enjoy it and please leave a review!

I do not own any of the RK characters.

Chapter 6

I look at him my boss with a blank expression before turning to Aoshi.

"I thought you only went after the freshly turned without out permission?" I ask simply.

He shakes his head "I also investigate those that did the turning. Once I have the information I need I turn it into the council and they decide the fate."

I mull that over in my head. Although I knew that there were people who took care of those things I had thought they were two separate branches not all combined in the same one.

"Ok so how do I fit into all of this?

My boss jumps into the conversation at this point.

"Well the vampire the council has asked us to help them with is one of the ancients."

My face shows the surprise I feel for a split second before I slip the bank face back on again.

"I thought all of the ancients had already been taken care of due to the fact that they refused conform to the laws set down not only by the vampire council but also the laws concerning vampires in this country as well as other countries through out the world."

My boss clears his throat. "Yes well apparently this ancient has been in what they call the deep sleep until very recently. If you decide to take on this case Aoshi will fill you in on whats going on. If not this is all I can tell you and I'll ask someone else."

I remain silent as I think on this. Ancients were the oldest of all the vampires. Each ancient had been head of a vampire clan and had created their own lines of vampire each with their own unique traits and abilities to that line. Ancients also were the strongest and hard to track and take down. Although I had helped take down the last few remaining ancients when I had first started as a vampire hunter I had never actually been asked to do it alone with one other person. Made me wonder why it was so hush hush. My curiosty was getting the better of me I decided I would go with it besides I felt like I owed Aoshi for the other night.

"I'll do it." I finally say

"Great! Well I will leave the two of you alone to discuss the details." My boss says with a smile.

I realize then that not even my boss was privileged to the details meaning someone higher up then him was in on this. Aoshi waits for my boss to close the door tight behind him before finally speaking.

"I am glad you decided to accept. You have an exceptional record an come highly requested."

His eyes hold something in them and I suddenly feel inadequate about the fiasco about Mark. For coming so highly recommended I sure did not show it when I never even lifted a finger to save myself against Mark. A big no no in the field I am in and resolve to show him that I am one of the best and can handle our assignment.

"The ancient we are going after is the first vampire, the creator of all vampires. Her name is Tomoe. She has been asleep for the past few hundred years and has recently woken up. According to those that were watching over her while she slept, she was not happy to hear about the alliance vampires had made with humans. Or the fact that all of her most allied companions had been killed. Not only will it be hard to track her down and kill her but also keeping it quiet. No one can know what we are doing. It could cause a panic in the whole vampire community who believe that if she is killed all vampires will die as well."

"So how long ago since she awoke?"

"Oh only about five hours ago"

"Wow you guys moved fast on getting things together"

"Yes"

"How did you hear about it so fast?"

"She made many vampires but only a few have received her special abilities making them their own clan though they are all spread throughout the world. We have one that resides here and he felt her awaken and informed the council immediately."

"Ok so what should we do first?"

"First we should start with following up on the leads provided by those that were watching over her while she slept. They have been moved to an area close by. They must know something about where she was headed or what she had planned. We also need to visit the council. They had wished to speak with you after you had been briefed on the mission."

"Well we should probably get going then. I suppose the witnesses have had enough time to calm down and remember more details that could be helpful to our investigation. The council can wait till after we are done I don't want the witnesses to spread around what they to people we do not want to know."

"Nice to see that we are thinking on the same page." He smirks "Anything you need before we leave?"

"Yeah just need to go down the hall to my office." I lead the way and once inside closing the door from prying eyes curious as to what was going on. I open the slot hidden in the wall and type in a password that releases the lock on the closet. I grab a few weapons I always bring with me and begin putting on sheaths on my wrists and legs to slip knives into. Then I take off my coat and take off the gun holster I had been wearing to put on a different one that enabled me to have a gun in a shoulder holster and a backup gun at my back. Made it more comfortable and less bulky to carry. It also dueled as a belt with small pouches to carry a special grenade developed specially to help exterminate vampires. Though working with Aoshi I probably was not going to be able to use them. Would not bode well for me to get the vampire council's man killed now would it.

"Ok I'm ready."

He nods and leads the way out of the offices to the garage where he got into a very dark tinted car. I climb in the passengers side and buckle up. We reach our destination in no time. I follow him into a rundown building where the witnesses had been relocated to after the incident and get ready to find out what they know. Taking a close look at them I mentally sigh. This looked like it was going to take awhile. There was a lot more people then I had first thought. Really who needed what looked to be about thirty vampires looking after one that was asleep.

_Five hours earlier_

Kenshin paced around his apartment brainstorming ideas. He had reached a writers block and had no idea what he wanted to write next. His mind to preoccupied by a dark haired blue eyed beauty. Funny how after all these years he finds himself attracted to someone. And to make things even better she seemed to have some interest in him as well. Though she did not know about his past either. He had not always been a novelist.

He had just turned out the lights and was prepared to try to catch some sleep hoping when he woke up he would have some inspiration. Just as he closed his eyes he felt it. That rush of power crawling over his skin like it was alive. Power that could only belong to one person and one person only. But no it simply could not be she was supposed to be asleep. What the hell could have awakened her. He jumps out of bed he needed to see the council and he needed to see them now. If she was awake this could only be disaster for the world.


End file.
